


Am I the Captain?

by legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 7. Holden doesn’t know what to do about Amos’s continued insubordination. How could he win the guy over? True to form, Holden blurts out a proposition without thinking it through.  Graphic porny porn. I should apologize to everyone. I’ll just go sit in the corner and think about what I’ve done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I the Captain?

It was still going to be several days before the Rocinante reached the mysterious asteroid, where they hoped to rescue this Lionel Polansky, whoever that turned out to be. After their near miss with the Martian boarding skiff, everyone was taking a little time just to regroup before the next crisis. Captain Jim Holden found that most of his thoughts kept turning back to his out-of-control crewman, Amos Burton. The guy had been ready to flat out murder two Martian soldiers the moment they set foot on his ship; no negotiations, no bargaining, no prisoners. He had stuck to that plan even with a gun to his head. Holden couldn’t let that kind of thing stand, not on his crew. Either Amos recognized his authority from now on, or he was going to be left behind when they got to that cold little rock.

Not that Holden wanted it to come to that. He had worked with Amos on the Cant for years, and had always liked the guy. He kept his distance, and Amos was a pretty unapproachable person, but Holden had a real affection for the taciturn mechanic. Until all the drama he had been putting them through recently, which was tarnishing that positive regard fast. 

But their crew was tiny; they needed him, and Holden was still holding out hope he could get through to Amos.

“Ok, we need to figure this out,” Holden opened, walking into the armory where Amos had been sullenly cleaning the guns for the past few hours.

“What’s that,” the big man said without looking up.

“Are you a part of this crew?”

“I’m here, ain’t I?”

Holden blew out a frustrated sigh. “Yes. You are. You could have stayed on Tycho, on Fred Johnson’s dime, waiting to testify. But you walked back on my ship. My ship-“

“Is it?” Amos cut him off.

“What, you think you’re cut out for command?” Holden challenged.

“Nah,” Amos said. Holden waited for him to elaborate, but he just kept on working, wiping little pieces of gun with an oily rag. The exasperated captain sat down across from him, sighing as he tried to figure out what to say next. He found himself admiring the twitches of Amos’ biceps as he worked. He didn’t have feelings for men very often, but Holden could admit he was very attracted to the man before him. He just couldn’t figure out how to get along with him. Amos was the kind of guy that clearly wanted someone else to be in charge, just ask Naomi. But something seemed to be holding him back from accepting Holden’s authority in particular. How could he win this guy over? 

Staring at the man who had been the cause of so many strong and complicated feelings lately, an idea occurred to Holden that felt brilliant. And terrifying. And really, really hot. He was pretty sure the rumor mill on the Cant had told him Amos went both ways too. “We just need to get past this. Would it make you feel any better if I let you fuck me?” Amos looked up sharply, but didn’t say anything, so Holden kept explaining himself. “You know, we could blow off a little steam. And then you could just let it go, and let me be the captain?”

Naomi’s boots rang at the top of the ladder as the two men stared at each other. “Amos, are you down there?” she called. “I could really use some help with this.”

“Yeah, boss, comin’ right up,” Amos answered her, unreadable eyes never leaving Holden’s face until he walked past him.

Shit.

*****

Holden had a sinking feeling that he had made a very embarrassing mistake. He hadn’t seen Amos since he left with Naomi; her little project had ended up taking hours. Their very nerve-wracked captain had decided to retire to his bunk for the night.

But he couldn’t rest. He found himself pacing the tiny space, trying to decipher the look in Amos’s eyes after he had blurted out that little proposition. He had certainly reacted. But Holden had no clue whether he was interested or offended. Really masculine guys like Amos sometimes reacted to sexual advances from other men pretty poorly. He wondered if a punch to the face was in his future.

The captain’s racing thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at his door. Holden jumped, then reached for the panel apprehensively. He knew who he wanted it to be. It was also who he was afraid it would be. He pressed the button.

Amos stood in the doorway, freshly showered and flashing an easy smile. He was holding a bottle of synthetic whiskey and two glasses. Holden wasn’t sure what to say, so he just stepped back and ushered him in. Amos crossed the tiny room and sat down on Holden’s bed.

“I’m a little surprised to see you,” Holden said after he closed the door, then pulled over his little magnetic table and chair in reach of the bunk.

“Why?” Amos responded earnestly, putting the glasses down and pouring about two shots into each of them. “When you said ‘fuck,’ you didn’t mean it metaphorically, did you?”

Holden felt a jolt that was about equal parts arousal and nervousness. 

“I’ve been told sometimes I take things too literally,” Amos continued good-naturedly when he didn’t respond, holding out a glass with questioning eyes.

Holden grabbed the whiskey from Amos’s outstretched hand and sucked most of it down in one pull. “No, I meant what I said,” he replied, but didn’t quite dare make eye contact. He had blurted out his proposition without really thinking it through. He was nowhere near finished sorting through his feelings about the man who was now sitting in his bed. He felt himself getting hard, but he had no idea what he wanted to happen next. The silence stretched out.

“Holden,” Amos called softly, waiting for him to finally meet his eye. “I would love to make our little dominance struggle more physical,” a trace of a smile twisted his face. “But we’re only doing this if you actually want to.”

Holden looked at the man sitting casually at the edge of his bed, musclebound arms resting on his knees, eyes twinkling with dark promises over the rim of his glass as he sipped. Yeah, Holden said to himself, he definitely wanted to. He threw back the rest of his drink and crossed the distance between them.

Amos leaned forward, set his glass down on the table as Holden sat on the bunk next to him. When he turned back, the captain grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Amos responded eagerly, opening his mouth to him and snaking his arms around his waist. It had been a long time since Holden had kissed a man. Where he was used to softness and yielding, he felt hard planes, effortless strength, and matching aggression. Desire sparked quickly.

They devoured each other, hands pushing, grasping; tearing at zippers and ripping off shirts. Holden twisted his hips into the other man, moaning. He was surprised at the intensity of his need. Amos ran his hand down to grip one asscheek and pull him in closer. Then he lowered himself back, pulling Holden down on top of him across the bunk.

Still grinding his erection into Amos’s hip, Holden ran his right hand down the broad chest and planed stomach. He was excited to have the chance to actually elicit a positive reaction out of the big guy for once. He followed the curve of his hipbone and plunged his hand under the man’s half-removed jumpsuit. He found the smooth shaft fully erect and he looped his nimble fingers around it, teasing with light strokes. Amos groaned and bucked his hips up, squeezing Holden’s ass hard and tangling the fingers of his other hand in his hair. Holden continued his ministrations, tugging gently on his balls and then returning to pump his shaft, fingers dancing over the head. 

Wordlessly, Amos let go long enough to push the rest of his clothes off his hips and onto the floor. His erection sprang free, encased in Holden’s hand. He used the new freedom of movement to increase the enthusiasm with which he ran his fist up and down. Amos moaned in pleasure for a while, and then shoved him off. “You’re better at that than I expected,” he said, “but you’d better stop so I can still give you what you asked for.”

What he asked for. For Amos to fuck him. Holden still felt a little apprehensive about that. He had only ever been on the receiving end with one other partner before, a Navy buddy, and most of those times he was too drunk to form a clear memory of what it actually felt like. But his dick was hard and he realized he was excited to try it again now. He let Amos strip off his jumpsuit and roll him over. He only jumped a little when he felt a finger rub against his anus.

“You done this before?” Amos paused, a ghost of concern in his voice.

“A few times,” Holden said, voice a little weaker than he intended.

“I’ll be gentle,” Amos said with a smirk. He caressed Holden’s ass, then smacked it. He pushed his knee up so he could reach further between his legs, pressing on his perineum and working his balls. His chest rested comfortably against Holden’s back.

Holden rolled his hips under Amos’s hand. The unusual stimulation was driving him wild. He moaned softly when Amos began sliding his fingers against his opening again.

“So, lucky for you, I found this in one of the lockers,” Amos said, getting up for a moment to rummage through his discarded clothes. He came back with a tube of lubricant with MCRN printed on the side. “Those Mickeys come equipped with everything, I guess.” In his other hand was a condom, also bearing the Martian logo.

“Thank God for military preparedness,” Holden quipped over his shoulder as he watched Amos slide the thin latex barrier over his length. Holden realized he was slowly rubbing his own erection against the bed, in anticipation. Amos popped the cap off the tube and squirted a liberal amount of lube into his palm. He rubbed it over himself slowly, staring down at the other man.

“You ready?”

Holden gulped. “Maybe a little warmup? It’s kind of been a while.”

Amos gave a dark chuckle and lubed up two of his fingers. He sat down on the bed and put his other hand comfortingly on Holden’s hip. Then he swirled one fingertip against the sensitive flesh, started pressing in.

The feeling was… intense. Personal. Dirty. Holden squeezed his eyes shut. Amos twisted his finger around and Holden gasped. “Relax,” Amos soothed. Then he found the bulge of his prostate and Holden moaned, pleasure exploding deep inside him. The way Amos knew how to work the sensitive spot left Holden panting. A second finger joined, stretching him further. Amos’s other hand was caressing up and down Holden’s body, helping him relax and let himself open up. 

“Do you want me?” came Amos’s voice, low in his ear. 

Holden moaned and tipped his hips back. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the man’s girthy cock, but dear lord he wanted to try. “Yes,” he said, with heat.

Amos pulled his fingers out slowly, giving Holden a moment’s reprieve from the intense stimulation. The panting captain heard the sound of the lube squirting again, jumped as more cold gel contacted his anus. Then he felt Amos climb into the bed beside him, line himself up. He reached over and pumped his hand down Holden’s cock a few times, wresting a few groans from his lips. Then all he felt was the intense pressure of Amos forcing his way inside him.

Holden threw his head back, arching his body involuntarily at the overwhelming feeling. Amos grasped him where his neck met shoulder, other hand still working his cock slowly. “Shhh, it’s ok,” he told Holden, “you’re doing great. Just stay relaxed.” He was still pushing in steadily.

When their bodies were flush together, Amos stopped moving, giving Holden’s body some time to adjust. He stroked his cock steadily. Holden felt amazing. The intensity of the stretch faded into the soft pleasure of yielding, of allowing his body to be used for Amos’s pleasure. The big man pumped his hips, slowly at first. Each stroke pulled almost all the way out, then ground back in, bumping that sensitive bulge of prostate every time. Holden moaned, starting to feel his orgasm building under Amos’s hand. The hand stopped.

“You don’t want to come yet,” Amos said into his ear. His hand moved to grab Holden’s hip. “I’m nowhere near done with you.” He began thrusting harder, pulling Holden’s hips down over himself as he did. Holden’s next groan came out as half a scream. The pleasure was sharp and paralyzing.

Amos pushed Holden’s face down to the mattress, rose up above him and began fucking him in earnest. He vocalized his pleasure in satisfied grunts. Holden’s brain could barely process the intensity of the experience. He didn’t know if he wanted to shout for Amos to stop, or to fuck him harder. 

“Fuck. Yes,” Amos was saying in time to his thrusts. “Take. My. Dick. Fucking. James. Holden.” Just as the poor captain felt he couldn’t take anymore, Amos ground into him with a deep moan, spasming his release. After a moment he sighed contentedly, then carefully slid himself out. 

Holden made a sound that was both relieved and a little disappointed; he was starting to feel sore, but he was also still rock hard.

“Don’t worry, Cap,” Amos said cheerfully, “I’m gonna take care of you next.” He rolled the somewhat abused man onto his back, then dropped to his knees between his legs.

Holden had a second to note the victory; Amos had called him captain. Then his brain exploded as he watched the handsome man smile and take his dick all the way down his throat. It was only about half a minute before Holden was groaning out his own orgasm under Amos’s expert technique.

Holden just lay there, trying to catch his breath, as Amos got up from the floor and sat back down on the bed beside him. They relaxed in silence until Amos let out another contented sigh. “Well Cap, it seems like that worked. Totally respect you now.” Holden had no clue whether he was making fun of him or not. He jumped a little when Amos clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “Well, sleep tight,” he said, standing up and pulling his clothes back on.

Holden felt like he should say something else, but he had no idea what. The whole experience was feeling a little surreal.

“See ya in the morning, Cap,” Amos said cheerfully, then he shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> And you just know after about a week of good behavior, Amos suddenly turns to Holden and says “Hey, Cap, I’ve been feeling pretty insubordinate lately. You might have to come remind me of a few things.”


End file.
